Do You Want to Know a Secret?
by SayaLeigh-moved
Summary: When L starts asking weird questions, Light learns he has a guilty pleasure.   What is it, and how will it affect their work?  Several references to FAKE.


**A/N: **This isn't the first time I've attempted a Death Note fic, but I believe it's the first I've finished. I feel like the way I write L is always kind of OOC...I don't like Light either, but this worked better from his POV. I know it's late, but this way supposed to be for L's birthday. Tell me what you think?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Death Note. Or FAKE.

* * *

><p>"Light-kun, do you think there are any gays on the New York City police force?"<br>Yagami Light spun his chair around quickly, mouth gaping. Had the odd detective really just asked something so...odd?  
>"I...I don't know," Light answered finally, trying to regain his composure.<br>L remained silent, staring blankly at the bright computer screen before him. For a moment, Light dared to hope that the awkward comment would not be elaborated on and could be forgotten.  
>No such luck.<br>"Hm...What about Tokyo's police force?" L tried again.  
>"I don't think so," Light replied, a bit indignantly this time, "I mean, maybe Matsuda, but..." He trailed off.<br>L glanced at him, then back to the screen. Light let out a sigh of relief when no more was said.

Over the next few days, Light found that he couldn't quite put the incident from his mind. Much to his chagrin, L had caught him staring more than once. Yet, somehow, Light continued to miss the devious glint in the detective's eyes.  
>"It's three A.M.," Light complained one morning, his face pressed to the desk. He was too tired to care about posture or appearance at the moment. "Can we just go to bed?"<br>"In a moment, Light-kun," L replied. The chain connecting them rattled as he tapped on of the keys on his keyboard. Light couldn't wait for the thing to come off so he could get back to normal sleeping patterns. He looked up to see what L was doing.  
>Manga?<br>No doubt about it; the detective wax reading manga on the computer at three in the morning while connected to a very tired, very grumpy teenager.  
>"What are you doing?" Light asked, a little more harshly than he'd intended. He leaned into the insomniac's personal space, trying to see what was on the screen.<br>"Nothing," L assured him too quickly, closing the window, "let's go to bed."  
>Light followed him to their bedroom, wondering what the detective could've been reading that would make him so flustered when asked about it. Light made a face, annoyed by the prospect of worrying about this all night and not getting any sleep.<br>"Your father went home tonight, didn't he?" L asked, seemingly out of the blue.  
>Light frowned at him, wondering what his companion was getting at. "Yes. He misses Mom and Sayu, just like I do. Don't you ever miss your family?"<br>L blinked. "Family?" he repeated, as if it was a foreign concept.  
>"Yes, family," Light snapped, "the people who love you."<br>L was silent for a moment. "I've never had that," he admitted. Then he suddenly leaned close to Light, his face only inches away.  
>"But you'll love me, won't you?"<br>"R-Ryuuzaki?" the teen squeaked as L retreated, a tiny smile on his lips.  
>L didn't reply. Instead, he crawled into bed, pretending to fall asleep.<br>As expected, Light found himself unable to fall asleep, though for a very different reason than he had anticipated.  
>"Aw, come on! You're leaving already?" Misa whined as Light and L left her room a few days later.<br>Light shrugged. "We have a case to work on. I'm sorry, but Kira needs to be stopped."  
>L remained silent, watching the couple with his thumb pressed to his lips.<br>Misa pouted, crossing her arms over her chest like the spoiled child she was. "Fine, but you'd better hurry! The sooner you get him, the sooner you can spend time with me!" She stomped her foot for emphasis.  
>"R-right," Light replied, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.<br>Misa kissed him goodbye and shut the door, leaving the two detectives alone in the hallway. L turned and led the way towards the main room.  
>"Light-kun..." he said thoughtfully, "You don't love Amane-san, do you?"<br>Light frowned at the older man's back. "No," he answered, wondering uncomfortably where this conversation might be going.  
>L stopped suddenly, and Light almost ran into him. Suddenly the man was facing him, and he found himself lost in the surprisingly soft gaze.<br>"Ryuuzaki?" he asked.  
>"Amane-san can leave at any time," L informed him. Despite his expression, his voice had lost none of its aloof, calculating quality.<br>"R-right," Light muttered for the second time in the last ten minutes. L's sudden change in attitude unnerved him almost as much as Misa's temper tantrum. "Come on, let's get back to work."  
>He started to walk past L, but a sharp tug on the chain dangling from his wrist jerked him back around to face the detective. Before he could react, soft, sugary lips were pressed lightly and briefly against his.<br>"Alright, let's go," L acquiesced, walking on as though nothing had happened.  
>Light stood in shock. He was too preoccupied with the butterflies in his stomach to move until the handcuff pulled at his arm, alerting him to the distance between himself and his companion.<br>He almost expected the rest of the task force to be glaring murderously at the two as they stepped through the door, but Matsuda was the only one who even acknowledged their entrance. Still, Light kept glancing around nervously as he took his seat at the computer next to L's.  
>L sat next to him, riddling though papers on the desk. He had turned away from his computer, and Light suddenly saw a chance to see what manga he'd been raiding.<br>Glancing around, he saw Matsuda staring shyly at L. To Light's surprise, he found himself grinding his teeth together in annoyance. Was he feeling possessive? Of _L_?  
>Shaking it off, he signaled Matsuda to get back to work and pushed himself over to L's computer. He checked the detective; L's back was still turned. Breathing an inaudible sigh of relief, pulled up the history and clicked on what seemed to be a promising link.<br>He was right-it was manga. Yaoi manga.  
>Lint felt his heart pounding in his throat. This explained L's recent strange behavior. Swallowing what he thought might be discomfort, he clicked on the last link from the night before.<br>The black-and-white page appeared on the screen, featuring two men sitting together on a large bed. The bottom row of panels showed them drawing closer together, about to kiss. The only dialogue on the page was on the upper right corner of the first panel: "I just wanted to see you."  
>Light sat back. His entire body felt as if it was tingling. A tiny part of him might have been disgusted, but the most of him was imagining himself and his counterpart in the situation he was looking at.<br>He closed the window and slid back over to his own computer, his heart pounding.

Light wasn't sure he liked L's giving the members of the task force a day off. Misa had gone home too, and the empty office reminded him of a tomb-metaphorically speaking, at least. The only sound was the occasional rustle of papers as L riffled through the stack in front of him.  
>"What do you think of Kira, Light-kun?"<br>Light jumped when the silence of the room was shattered. He spun to see that the genius had gotten to his feet.  
>"I told you," Light growled, wondering if the bastard was going to start accusing him again, "I think he's a self-righteous coward. Don't try to accuse me again, alright?"<br>L met his glare with the usual blank expression. "Light-kun, don't get ahead of yourself," he admonished in his usual monotone.  
>Grinding his teeth together, Light stomped up to the detective, planning to give him and earful about his patronizing attitude.<br>His intentions flew out the window when he saw L looking up at him. L's eyes were wide, and their dark depths seemed to draw him in.  
><em>Oh<em>_shit..._ Light thought. He hadn't realized how interested he'd become in the deceptively innocent-looking man before him.  
>Without stopping to consider, he leaned in and captured his partner's mouth. L seemed taken aback, giving Light the opportunity to push him back against the wall. L's jaw dropped in surprise, and Light took the chance to deepen the kiss.<br>When he finally pulled back, the older man was gazing up at him, surprise, lust, and longing all present in his eyes.  
>Light felt a real smile materialize on his face; it was the kind he never gave Misa. Taking L's hand, he led the way out of the room. L trailed behind, stumbling as his usually quick mind struggled to catch up to his body.<br>"Hey, Ryuuzaki?" Light asked suddenly, as though something had just occurred to him.  
>"Hm?"<br>"What's that manga you've been reading?" He looked back over his shoulder, honey-brown eyes sparkling curiosity and mischief.  
>A faint pink hue appeared on the other's pale cheeks. "<em>FAKE<em>," he murmured.  
>Light grinned. He'd have to check out this series if it made the great L blush.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I wanted to have Matsuda as JJ, but I couldn't really get that in there without feeling like it would be too much like FAKE...


End file.
